Flight of Darkness
by flowerpot munchkin
Summary: Her first year had an impact on Ginny that none knew about. Harry Potter always thought fighting Voldemort was the hardest thing he could ever do. How he was wrong. Fighting a friend is going to be much more difficult.
1. Deception

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.**

_**Deception – Flight of Darkness.**_

She met him in the hall not to long ago, but he still insisted they meet under the cover of night. Ginny wandered down the hall, pulling her cloak closer around her shoulder. As she turned the corner, a pair of strong arms lifted her into the air. Her face showed pure happiness and joy; but that drained quickly enough as she was twirled around.

"Blaise?" she mouthed. The figure shook its head, icy-blue eyes twinkling in the darkness. "Draco?" she tried again, trying to see past the darkness.

"Wrong again, little one!" he sneered.

"HELP!" she screamed, twisting in her captor's iron-vice grasp.

"No use, my pretty one, I've cast a silencing spell. Did you not think I would?" he sneered. Ginny widely looked about, in the corner there was a broom, but other then that the room was bare. "Time to go" he said coldly, walking towards the broom. As he mounted, his grip on Ginny loosened slightly, it wasn't much, but it was a chance. She made run for it, but was hit with a stunning spell in the small of her back. Her captor smirked, the trap was set, and he had what he had come for. He stepped closer, coming into the moonlight. His blonde hair looked so pale. He quickly bound her wrists together and lifted her into his arm. "Pity," he said. "I enjoy company."

The man mounted his broom again and cradled the petite girl in his arms. Before he took off, he brushed a lock of red hair from her pale face. "I see why he likes you so" and took off into the moonlight. Nobody would notice the girl was gone until morning, and by then he, and his pretty captive, would be far, far away…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Hermione! Would you calm down? I'm sure she's gone down to breakfast or something!" Harry said tiredly. Hermione was pacing the Common Room, waiting for Ginny to come down. Ron had already left; claiming his stomach was over-powering him. "Harry! How could you suggest such a thing? We both know very well she hasn't left!" Hermione said, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"How do we know that? How?" Harry said gently, pulling his girlfriend into his lap.

"Because of the roster!"

"Ah... How do we know she didn't forget to sign it? It could happen to anyone!" Harry said, grasping at straws. Ever since Voldemort had come back, Hogwarts had gone into security overload. Every House had a roster that the students had to sign before leaving, Fudges idea of course, so they knew nobody had gone missing. It wasn't very 'foolproof', as Fudge had called it, looking very smug when he had said so, as one of the students was now missing.

"Harry! Hermione! Ginny's missing!" Ron had burst through the portrait. His red hair was flying about his freckled face.

"Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious" Hermione said dryly. She got off Harry's lap. "That's it, I'm going to inform the Headmaster!" she huffed. Walking swiftly past Ron. He caught her elbow, stopping her.

"We don't know for certain that she's missing," he said quietly.

"But you just said for yourself! She wasn't at breakfast, she seemed odd last night, she hasn't come down and it's nearing eight thirty. Where else could she be?" Hermione demanded.

"Outside" Harry said softly. Both turned to look at him. Harry's green eyes were staring into the distance. They narrowed slightly. "What's that? Near the tree line?" he said suddenly. Both Hermione and Ron rushed over. They squinted at the red object in the distance. "Oh No!" Hermione screamed. All three ran to Dumbledore's office, halting as none of them knew the password. "Sugar Quill?" Harry said hopefully, as it was the last sweet in Honeydukes. The stone gargoyle turned, permitting them to enter. As the Trio climbed the stairs with the utmost speed, they found the office was empty. As they turned to leave, Harry noticed a pale, thin hand draped over the armrest of a overstuffed couch. Hurrying over, Harry shook the aged professor awake.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes. Ginny, Professor, we think she's missing!" Hermione rushed, tears starting to fill her eyes. Ron nodded, unable to speak.

"We think we saw her outside, near the Forbidden Forest." Harry said, forcefully dragging Dumbledoor to the window. "There!" he said, pointing to the red speck.

Suddenly himself, Dumbledoor's voice became strong and authoritative. "We must hurry. Hermione, get Professor McGonagall. Ron, fetch Madam Pomfrey. Harry, come with me!" the old man said, disappearing down the staircase.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

As the two wizards hurried to the tree line, "Professor, what if it's not Ginny?" Harry called.

Dumbledore replied grimly, "We had better hope that it is."

As they neared the red-haired person, Harry gasped. It was clearly a female, red-hair. She was small, like Ginny, and freckles splattered her nose. "Ginny?" Harry said tentatively. Dumbledore looked back and saw two adults and two children running towards them. Ron reached them first. He collapsed next to his sister, sobbing. Hermione neared them, hands covering her mouth. She had tears in her eyes and she was shaking her head, trying not to look at her friend. Harry patted Ron on the back before gathering Hermione in his arms and holding her tight. Hermione buried her head into Harry's shoulder, seeking comfort. Madam Pomfrey checked the girls' pulse, shaking her head. Tears filled her eyes as she closed Ginny's eyes and mouth. Hermione lost it. Harry's knees almost buckled as Hermione's gave way, leaning on Harry entirely. Harry held her sobbing form tightly as he stared at Ginny. Something didn't seem right. Something he couldn't place his finger on.

The Gryfindors were gathered silently as McGonagall told them about Ginny. A few girls were crying, one even crying so hard she had to be lead off. All of the boys were looking sad and forlorn. Dean Thomas had tears in his eyes, but kept wiping them discreetly, hoping no one would notice. Hermione and Ron had left, and only Harry stood, eyes dry. He had gathered many strange looks, as though _HE_ had been the one who killed her. He tried his best to look remorseful, but it was proving rather difficult because his emotions were in turmoil.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing around Ginny's bed. The Nurse had changed her out of her school-uniform, which was splattered with blood. Ron's younger sister was now wearing a thin, white gown. Her red hair was lying about her shoulders, neatly combed. Her small hands were resting on her stomach and she looked as if she were sleeping. If it were not for the absence of her chest rising and falling, the Trio wouldn't have thought her dead. Hermione was watery eyed and was biting her lip, trying to refrain from bursting into tears. Ron looked terrible, having cried all night. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were red-rimmed. His face looked deathly pale and gaunt. Only Harry looked presentable. His eyes were downcast, yes, but he showed no other signs of distress.

"You have to leave, visiting hours are long over" Madam Pomfrey said gently, giving Ron a gentle shove out the door. Harry put his arm around Hermione, guiding her out the door. "Her funeral will be tomorrow morning, at sunrise."

With one last look at Ginny, Harry blinked his eyes and stared at her hard. "It's not her," he said quietly to Hermione. She stared confusedly at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not her. She had a small scar on the inside of her left wrist from when Voldemort-"

Hermione flinched at the name. "Harry…"

"From when Voldemort possessed her in our second year? Remember? It wasn't there when I was folding her hands on her hands onto her stomach" Harry continued, ignoring her and furrowing his brow as he thought.

"You might've missed it Harry" Hermione said, looking at Ginny also.

"We could call in Molly, she'd be able to tell if it's her or not."

"No Harry, Mrs. Weasly would be sad enough without having to identify her own daughter." Hermione said, taking his hand.

"But…" Harry trailed off. He shook his head, trying not to believe Ginny was dead.

"Harry, the more wild ideas you come up with trying to prove it's not her, will only make it harder for you to accept she's dead. It's her, Harry, it's Ginny. And she's dead, she's not coming back, so matter how hard you convince yourself she will!" Hermione said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I don't believe it's her – I doubt I ever will unless I get some solid proof."

"What other 'proof' can you possibly be talking about? It's Ginny! We've known her for what, six years? Ron's been with her since she was born! I'd bank my money on Ron being right, and NOT YOU!" Hermione cried, tears breaking out again. She stepped away from Harry, defiantly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "She's gone, and she's not coming back!" Hermione whispered, tears choking her words. With that, Hermione turned on her heel and fled, seeking refuge in the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory, where she sat on her bed curtains drawn, rocking slightly and sobbing softly.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Meanwhile, in a dark dungeon, the REAL Ginny's eyes were fluttering as the stunning spell slowly wore off. A pair of violet eyes were watching her closely. He gave an evil chuckle and stood up, brushing a lock of dark red hair from Ginny's fair face. "Wake up, my pretty, we wait for you with immense trepidation…" he spoke softly, so only Ginny could hear him. "Soon your training begins…" and from a dark, secluded, damp corner, the distinct sound of a snake's hiss filled the air…

**As this _is_ my second fan-fiction, do be nice. I'm not one for long authors notes, so I'll make it snappy. Please, feel free to review, in fact, I insist you do.  
Much appreciated,  
Flowerpot Munchkin.**


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

_**Unexpected Guests – Flight of Darkness**_

Snow drifted slowly towards the snow on the morning of Ginny's funeral. The whole castle was in a depressed mood, even the Slytherins looked a little glummer then usual. "Look sharp, Ron. Everyone's expecting you to say a few words." Dean Thomas said with forced happiness, clapping Ron on the back in an effort to make him smile. It didn't work. Ron stared dully at his friend, not uttering a single word. "Ron," it was a softer voice this time. He looked up and into Hermione's worried face. "Are you okay?" she asked, patting him on the arm sympathetically.

"No! I'm not bloody okay!" Ron yelled, his voice bordering a shout. "Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that? My sister, my only sister, is lying in the Hospital Wing, dead! How am I meant to feel? Happy?"

Hermione looked stunned, tears threatening to break free. "Sorry" she whispered and moved slowly away, leaving her friend to himself.

"Children! Attention please!" Professor McGonagall said, her voice magically magnified. "Please proceed to the lawn. No pushing!"

As the school moved out, many stared to wipe their eyes. There, on a white marble alter, lay Ginny. Her form was covered with a white cloth, so only wisps of red hair could be seen. "Miss Weasly was a kind girl. She was pure of heart and soul. We remember her with the highest esteem." One of the Professors was saying, but Harry wasn't listening. His brilliant green eyes were staring out over the lake, as if they were waiting to the real Ginny to suddenly appear. He didn't know why, but somehow his gut knew she wasn't dead, and that the girl lying on the marble alter was a fake. Harry looked closely at the wisps of hair, noting they seemed a shade darker… almost an auburn colour, whether as Ginny's hair was more copper coloured. As he stared, the hair began to slowly change to a deep chocolate, stopping short of black. As the hair he was looking at were only a few strands, Harry noted that nobody else had noticed the change. "Stop!" Harry cried, leaping to his feet. Professor McGonagall looked shocked, if not scandalized.

"What is the meaning of this outburst, Mr. Potter?" She demanded.

"It's not Ginny! Look, I'll prove it to you!" and with that, Harry threw back the sheet, allowing everyone to see the girl in her true form. Her hair, almost black, was longer, and almost reached her small waist. The girl was petite, like Ginny, which was probably why they had chosen her. Opening her eyes and peering into them, Harry saw that one iris was green, while the other blue. "I knew it! I just knew it!" Harry crowed.

Suddenly a party of people in black cloaks arrived riding upon brooms. "Death Eaters!" a young boy cried, nearly wetting his pants in fright.

"Everyone inside! NOW!" Dumbledoor shouted, ushering everyone into the safety of the school. All except Harry, that is. The young boy whipped out his wand, and started aiming and sending curses in the direction of the Death Eaters. Two got hit and fell off the brooms, withering in pain as they fell, but that left four to fight still. And with the remaining men aiming Unforgivable Curses at him, that was proving to be rather difficult for Harry. "Hello Potter." A silky voice sneered. Harry looked up and saw that the Death Eaters had landed. As Harry aimed his wand at the tall man, the figure lent in and whispered quietly, but just loud enough for Harry to hear "You're pretty friend put up quiet a fight. But I got the better of her in the end"

With a cry of fury, Harry sent a curse hurtling the man's way.

"You… You didn't!" Harry spluttered, walking over and kicking the Death Eater hard. He groaned in pain. Harry bent down and lifted the hood. "Malfoy!" he hissed. Draco's father grinned coldly up at his raven-haired companion.

"She recognised me much faster then that!" Malfoy sneered.

"_Gedista_!" Harry cried, as a blue mist to shoot out of his wand, landing on Malfoy and causing Draco's father to wither in pain.

"Serves you right, picking on an innocent girl like that! You should be killed!" Harry cried, outraged.

"It wasn't me who wanted her. It was someone who got to know her very well in her first year. Remember who it was?" Malfoy panted, still fighting the after affects of the curse.

"Voldemort!" hissed Harry. Malfoy twitched.

"What? Scared of your little pal?" Harry said mockingly. That was before a spell hit him from behind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" a shrill voice was shrieking. Harry stirred and mumbled something. The voice gave a shout, which pierced right through Harry's pounding headache, and many footsteps came closer. A sharp pain in his cheek became apparent. Harry's eyes fluttered open and looked around, a feeling of immense disorientation surrounding him. "Harry? Can you hear me?" Lavender was crying.

"Do shut up, Lavender" Harry mumbled, taking his head in his hands.

"Harry! Professor, he's awake!" she shouted.

"Harry? How do you feel?" a soft voice enquired. Harry's emerald eyes met those of Albus Dumbledoor as he looked up.

"I feel like crap," Harry mumbled, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Good to have you back." Dumbledoor said ruefully, his light blue eyes twinkling.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"I mean, Harry, that you were hit with both a Memory Charm, not very effective, and an Unforgivable Curse." Dumbledoor said, peering at his pupil over his half-moon glasses. Harry stretched his tired limbs, noting that they moved with almost blinding pain.

"I'm guessing it was the most painful one" Harry smirked.

"Indeed" Albus said, getting up. "I'll let you rest, Harry, Poppy wasn't too enthusiastic about letting me visit." He said, leaving the bed. After the Headmaster had left, Madam Pomfrey bustled over, forcing vile-tasting potions down his throat. Harry grudgingly drank them, almost vomiting a few of the up afterwards. "You should be free to go in about a week or so. You'll be happy to know that they've put out a search party for Miss Weasly." Madam Pomfrey said, placing a tablet in Harry's mouth and handing him a glass of water. "Drink and swallow" she ordered, before attending to the other students in the Wing. As Harry looked around, it became apparent that the Death Eaters had gotten into Hogwarts. It seemed they had cursed quiet a number of small student, to make an impression, Harry reasoned. With a shock, Harry realised that one student, with read hair, was in fact his best friend. Getting up, ignoring the pains in his limbs, Harry tottered over to his friend. Ron was lying very still, his face was as white as chalk, and his face had a frown on it, as though he was being pricked with a pin. Next to him, Harry noticed, was Hermione. She looked terrible. Her bushy hair was lying about her face, which looked as pale as a wraith, and it was gaunt enough to belong to one. Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry whirled around and came face to face with Madam Pomfrey. "Get back into bed, Potter, you're in no shape to be wandering around." She scolded.

"What happened to them?" Harry demanded, ignoring the tears in his eyes.

"They got hit with curses trying to reach you," the Matron whispered. "The curses don't seem to be lifting, in fact, it seems as though the curses are sucking to life out of them"

"How long?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"For Mr. Weasly, a good couple of years, assuming we get the curse lifted, sure his life might not be as long, but he'll live."

"And for Hermione?"

The Matron bet her lip. "A few weeks, at the very most. The curse that hit her was much stronger."

"What was the curse?" Harry really didn't want to know.

"Ever-living Wraith."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Is there a cure?"

"Yes… But it'll stop the progress of the curse, but it won't lift any damage already done." Madam Pomfrey said, tears in her eyes as she told Harry. Blinking back tears himself; Harry brushed a lock of hair from Hermione's brow. Her skin was so cold. Harry felt a pull at his heart as he looked at his girlfriend. Suddenly he collapsed onto her bed, taking her lifeless hand and sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't go, Hermione, don't leave me!" he whispered, kissing her cheek. He felt her stir. As he looked into her pale face, her warm brown eyes opened. Only they weren't brown anymore. They were all one colour, grey, and sightless. "Harry?" she murmured. She sounded like her voice was filled with rusty nails.

"Yes Hermione. I'm here," Harry sobbed.

"I tried to save you. Truly, I did."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Harry whispered, still sobbing. With some effort, Hermione lifted her hand and gently stroked his raven hair. "What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong." She said softly.

"I did this to you, though." Harry sobbed, stroking her face.

"No, Harry, they did. Never you." She said, her hand dropping.

"But if I had gone inside with you, you wouldn't be like this. You saved my life. But you shouldn't have." Harry said softly, tears choking his words.

"Harry. Do you love me?" Hermione whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know I do" Harry replied, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"That may be so, but I've never heard you say it"

"Hermione…" Harry started, but his girlfriend put up a hand.

"Harry, please" Hermione cried, before the curse took hold of her system again and forced her to slip out of consciousness.

"I love you" Harry whispered into her hair. In her sleep, Hermione gave a little smile.

**Yes, you probably hate me for doing that to Hermione, but it had to happen. So, sorry to all you Hermione and Ron lovers, but it had to happen.  
Please review,  
Flowerpot Munchkin.**


	3. Object of Attention

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, apart from a few unfamiliar ones.**

**Object of attention – Flight of Darkness**

"Blaise, stop being such a nuisance!" Draco said irritably. His dark-haired friend stopped his pacing, instead glaring daggers at his best friend.

"A nuisance? Is that what you think of me?" Blaise demanded, his temper raising.

"No, and you know it." Draco snapped, losing his patience.

"Draco. I'm sorry, mate, I'm just really stressed, you know?"

"I know. That's why we're going to find your little girlfriend." Draco smirked, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, wary of his friends' plans.

"I suggest you get some rest. We'll be going on a long journey tomorrow."

"What? Draco, I know you're renowned for wild plans, but this one is concerning my girlfriend. You mightn't care for her, but I do, with all my heart." Blaise said softly. Draco halted. "You're not going to like it…" the pale boy trailed off.

"I need to know, Draco, you yourself said you knew what I was going through."

"Yeah, mate, I do. But Riddle's strong. It's not going to be easy, in fact, it might cause damage to Miss Weasly…"

"I know that, I gathered by the hesitancy to tell me." Blaise smirked.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you… And as much as I hate to say it, we're going to need a little help from some life-long enemies."

O0O0O0O0O0O

In her room, Ginny was sitting glumly. There was a tap on her door. "Go AWAY!" the redhead shouted. Ginny looked terrible, her long red hair matted and knotted, her pale ivory skin as white as snow. "Ginny, Ginny. Why must you oppose me so?" A gentle voice called from outside her door.

"Because I don't care about you! I care for one guy and one guy only! I would die for him!" Ginny screeched.

The door opened. "Is _this _what you would die for?" Tom Riddle smirked, dragging a beaten male. Recognition dawned on Ginny's face. "Blaise?" she whispered.

"Indeed, Ginny. It's me. And your little friend here, Blaise, is that his name?" Tom Riddle smirked, looking at his pretty, petite captive.

"Leave him out of this!" Ginny hissed, her brown eyes glinting dangerously.

"I will, if you promise to be my Queen. To stand by my side and not leave me for Potter and his meaningless sidekicks?" Tom said, still wearing that irksome smirk.

"Ginny. Don't do it! Don't trust him!" croaked Blaise. At this, Tom pressed a dagger to Blaise's pale flesh, letting a few drops of scarlet blood flow down his neck.

"I'm sorry Blaise. But I can't loose you. I just can't" Ginny whispered.

"Your answer, Ginny?" Tom demanded.

"I promise." She said, after a moments' thought.

"Good." Tom smirked, getting ready to leave. When he was out the door, Tom turned to Blaise… or the man pretending to be Blaise. "Avery! What was that about? You weren't meant to make a sound!" Tom scolded angrily.

"She fell for it, didn't she? Blaise, or Avery, replied sullenly.

"That's beside the point!" Tom hissed at his companion. "What of she hadn't? What if she knew it wasn't Blaise Zabini?"

"The girl is practically going insane. I doubt she would be able to tell the difference between a Thestral and her little lover." Sneered Avery, his shoulders growing bolder and his flesh turning a deep tan. He rubbed his neck, wincing at the blood on his neck. "What did you have to cut my neck for?"

"To shut you up, you could've jeopardized to whole situation!"

"Tom, sir, you got what you wanted, let's just leave it at that?" Avery asked, rubbing his neck, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Is that dagger cursed or something? My neck won't stop bleeding!" Avery complained.

"Stop your whining. We have work to be done!" Tom ordered. Inside the small cell, Ginny had no idea what she had just signed herself up for, all she knew was that her boyfriend wasn't going to be harmed, and that someday she would get even with a certain Tom Riddle!

O0O0O0O0O0O

"Mister Potter, I think it's time you left." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. Harry shook his head, refusing to leave his girlfriend's side. "Harry, GO!" The Matron said, this time with a forceful shove towards the door. Harry nodded, letting the momentum carry him out the door. Outside, Harry rammed into two boys, "Malfoy, Zabini" Harry spat.

"Yes, Potter, it's us" Draco said dryly. Blaise simply nodded in recognition. "We need a favor." Draco continued.

"What type of a favor, Malfoy?" Harry asked, curiosity aroused.

"A favor, Potter, and that's all you need to know about." Blaise snapped, losing his patience.

"We need you to help us rescue Ginny" Draco translated.

"Only if you help me with something." Harry replied, with a significant glance at the Hospital Wing.

"_Quid Pro Quo, _isn't Potter?" Blaise snapped. Upon seeing Harry's uncomprehending look, the boy quickly translated. "Something for something," Blaise smirked. Harry jerked his head in answer.

"What is it that you need, Potter?" Draco said, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"A cure." Said Harry simply.

"For?"

"The 'Ever-living Wraith'" Harry replied.

Draco let out a low whistle. "Hard luck, I'm fresh out," he said sarcastically.

"Your father dapples in the Dark Arts, does he not? Get it or no deal" Harry said. Draco's face hardened at the mention of his father. Harry smirked, pleased that he had struck a nerve. Draco darted forward, pushing Harry against the wall and pinning his neck back with his hand. Slowly Draco pushed his hand towards the wall, cutting of Harry's windpipe. "You don't know my father, if you did, you wouldn't talk about him so lightly!" Draco hissed darkly. Harry started to choke, gagging for breath. Blaise darted forward too, but he put his hand on Draco's arm and pushed it down, freeing Potter's neck. Draco glared at Blaise, as he would've liked to put an end to Potters miserable existence. "Do we have an accord?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and stuck his hand out, hesitantly, Harry shook it. Grasping Harry's hand, Draco pulled him forward. "We need you, so don't go into 'Hero' mode and get yourself killed? Got it?" Draco hissed.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said sarcastically.

"Come off it, Potter. We're going to rescue my girlfriend. You mightn't have noticed, but Ginny's been missing for the past three days!" Blaise snapped.

"Ginny? Your _girlfriend?_" Harry gapped.

"Yes, and she's missing, possibly dead. _We need to go_!" Blaise stressed.

"Look Potter. Both your girlfriend and Blaise's may be dead within the hour! We need to hurry!" Draco yelled.

"Within the _hour?_" shouted Harry. "They told me she'd live for at least a few weeks!"

"But they didn't tell you how the curse works, did they?" Draco snapped. Harry shook his head mutely. "Then I'll tell you, shall I? Strong curse hits Granger. Granger spends a few days lying in bed. Curse then takes control of Granger. Granger effectively dies. Wraith takes control and sleeps for a few weeks. When Wraith wakes, it will start to steal lives. Granger, or Wraith, will then be taken care of, in the most effective way. Wraith dies. Everyone is happy. Did that get through your thick head?" Draco shouted, being extremely blunt and harsh.

"Hermione's going to die?" Harry whispered.

"If I'm not mistaken, she's already dead." Draco said, jerking his head towards the Hospital Wing's glass doors. Harry franticly glanced towards them, and did a double take. Madam Pomfrey was resting a white cloth over Hermione's form. Draco's words hit Harry full-force. "No!" he gasped. "She can't be. She can't be dead!"

"But she is, Potter. Don't you understand? Tom Riddle did this to Granger, and we need your help to put an end to his life!" Draco said, laying a hand on his archenemy's shoulder. Harry shrugged it off.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked hollowly.

"In ten minuets, but we'll give you an extra twenty to compose yourself." Blaise said gently.

"I don't need time. We need to go, that's what you said, so let's get on with it." Harry said roughly.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ginny Weasly sat in a richly furnished room this time. The petite girl sat with her back straight and her small hands folded in her lap. Riddle had sent in many handsome dresses for her change into. Apparently, he "couldn't stand looking at her school robes"  
Ginny was wearing a deep, navy blue silk gown. It was of a simple, tailored cut, showing some, but not a lot, of cleavage. The skirt was full and it fell to the floor. A silk, thick, ribbon of the same colour was tied around her waist, and was tired in a bow at her back. Her hair, brushed and washed, was piled on her head, but a few stray curls fell about her small face.

"Ginny, dear, you scrub up nicely, don't you?" A soft, gentle voice called. Ginny rested her slightly almond shaped eyes on his handsome features. As beautiful as Ginny was, no amount of pampering could cover the hatred and disgust in her cinnamon coloured eyes. There was no ounce of respect or love in those eyes, and this angered Tom Marvollo Riddle, because he was used to everyone bowing low to the ground whenever he came near. "Yes, Sir." Ginny said stiffly, the words forming from her cherry red lips.

"It is time." Riddle said, holding out his arm. Ginny rose to her feet and walked gracefully over to her… king. Linking her arm with his, the couple walked down the hallway and into a large hall. In that hall stood hundreds of people.

"My loyal subjects." Called Riddle, his deep voice ringing through out the vast hall. "I give you… my Queen." There was a murmur around the hall. "My Queen. Ginerva Weasly." Riddle said loudly. Ginny surveyed the hall, but did not say a word. Riddle took hold of her hand and lightly kissed it. This obviously meant something to the crowd, because everyone, bar Riddle and Ginny, bowed low, murmuring 'My Queen" over and over.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Harry shifted on his broom. Riding in front of him, Blaise and Draco were talking in undertones. Occasionally they looked back at him, but only to check he was following them. "Potter!" Draco called.

"What?" Harry whispered, not caring if Draco heard him or not. In a flash of black material, Blaise Zabini pulled up next to Harry. "Harry." The pale boy said gently. "I know how you're feeling. My girlfriend's gone too, don't forget that. If you need anyone to talk with, I'm here. Okay?" Harry was moderately surprised by Blaise's compassion, but hid it well.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly. Blaise sighed and started to speed up towards Draco. "Blaise…" Harry called, after a moment's thought, "Thanks…" he trailed off, but Blaise caught his meaning.

"Don't think twice about it." Blaise quipped, smiling ever so slightly.

"Hurry it up, you lot!" Draco shouted. "We're almost there!"

Harry and Blaise looked to where Draco was pointing and, simultaneously, a slow smile spread across their faces. An abandoned, run-down mansion stood on the rise. "If you look closely, you can see a slight shimmer around the house. That's a shield and, at a guess, I'd say there was a covering charm over it too." Draco said, having to raise his voice against the howling wind. It made sense. The house could be any size, any shape and it would still look like a mansion that was in shambles.

"It pays to listen to Charms, after all" Harry muttered under his breath. This comment brought a smile to Blaise's face.

"Uh-oh." Said Draco from up front.

"What?" Blaise called.

"Pull out your wands!" Draco shouted, pointing at a number of black shapes. Together, as one, Blaise, Draco and Harry pulled out the wands stashed in their pockets.

"It looks like we've been sent a Welcoming Committee!" Draco hollered.

**Okay, sorry about the delay, but I wasn't getting any reviews, so I thought you people didn't love me. I mean, what's the point in posting a story for everyone to read, and you don't get any feedback? My point exactly.  
Flowerpot Munchkin. xxx**


End file.
